


Truth

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, F/M, Game of Thrones spoilers, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Home, the smell of snow landing on forest greenery. The smell of animals running through the ferns and trees of the forests surrounding Winterfell. Winter. It was finally here and Jon felt like he could breath again.





	Truth

Home, the smell of snow landing on forest greenery. The smell of animals running through the ferns and trees of the forests surrounding Winterfell. Winter. It was finally here and Jon felt like he could breath again. He didn't like the south; it smelt funny and it was too warm. Though Jon never removed his winter furs; he didn't show weakness to the Lannister Queen. But now; laying in the old chambers he had while growing up in as a bastard of Winterfell; chambers he was sharing with Dany, he felt at peace.

He'd reunited with his family; with Arya. She'd come bounding up to him and threatened to poke Daenerys with the pointy end of needle. Jon was surprised she still had it and found himself moved by this. And Bran; he was... different. Sansa had said he's seen some terrible things beyond the wall. He'd lost his companions and that he wasn't the same. But he still smiled when he saw Jon; a piece of Brandon Stark still in there. And as what seemed to be morning broke through the windows of his room; he felt Daenerys shift closer to him for warmth. Her breast pressed against the side of his chest as she snuggled underneath his arm for heat. He wanted to stay this way forever; but the war had begun and he didn't know how many more mornings he was going to get with her.

Before he knew it duty called and they both went about their days with their advisers and divides battle plans for the entire north. They'd received a Raven from Jaime Lannister saying Cersei has decided to turn her army's back towards King's Landing and is planning on betraying them with Euron who is collecting men from Essos from the Golden Company. He is heading alone to the north and hopes to be there with them when the time comes. There was an uneasy atmosphere in the air that afternoon as this rung true in the halls of Winterfell. Jon and Dany didn't get to see each other again until dinner that evening where Sam came down from the Library at Winterfell to see Jon.

"May I speak with you, you'll want your sisters and Queen Daenerys with you" He spoke cryptically as Jon felt confused for not the first time that day. "We'll be in the crypts"  
We'll be in the crypts? Who? And why? He looked over at Daenerys who was laughing at a funny joke her hand was making, a smile so radiant on her lips that she looked as if she belonged up here in the north. Jon shook his head and turned to his sisters who had heard every word Sam had said. They seemed to be as easily confused as he was. Arya seemed to keep looking over at the Dragon Queen. 

"I see what you like in her"

"Arya..." Jon said as he pressed his hand to his temples. A sudden worry he couldn't shake seeped its way into his mind.

"She's like Visenya" Arya said almost in a trance. Jon wasn't really listening, but he didn't but in at any point. "She rides a dragon... what did you say his name was again?"

"Drogon" Sansa said as she finished her wine, answering for Jon who seemed distracted by the silver haired goddess that sat gracefully with her advisers. They weren't public with their relationship; but it was still known. "Named after her first and only husband"

"She must've liked him to name a dragon after him" Arya and Sansa continued talking about the Dragon Queen; they'd both liked her as soon as they'd met her (which annoyed Sansa because she wanted to hate her for making her brother bend his knee - _not in the way she thinks he has_ , Jon thought crudely) Sighing he got from his seat and went over to the Targaryen table. His two sisters followed him, making it known the dinner was over as others began to exit from the great hall. He spoke with Daenerys briefly and asked that she and Tyrion accompany him to the crypts. They were both confused but she agreed, Jon knowing she loved history of Westeros and would like to visit them. He spoke swiftly that he'd been asked by Samwell to join him there as he wished to speak with them in private.

As they crossed the snow covered courtyard, five figures struggling, only lit by the pale light of the moon they came to the entrance of the crypts. Tyrion had found them fascinating on entry. He looked at all the great Stark Lords and Kings over the last thousand years and knew their history. Jon observed Dany's face as he spoke; interest in the Starks rich history. "And this is King Torrhen, who famously bent the knee to your ancestor Aegon the Conqueror"

"Jon" Jon heard a soft mention of his name as he walked deeply into the crypt and saw Bran in his chair and Sam stood next to the statue of Eddard and their Aunt Lyanna stark. Daenerys saw the statue of Lyanna. Jon could see pain on her face. He must let her know that he doesn't blame her for what happened in the rebellion. Daughter and sons are not the same as their parents. "You cared to join us too, Lord Tyrion?"

"Thought it best to be here to defend Queen Daenerys if needs be. Four Starks against one Targaryen and all; but now the real question. Besides to pay respects, why are we here?" Tyrion bowed his head the Eddard's tomb, it didn't look like him to what Jon remembered but it wasn't bad. He still felt the emotional pull of his chest when he looked at it, his father.

"We've found something... something you all need to hear" Sam started, as if he was about to have the hardest conversation he's ever had. Little did Jon know... "While I was at the Citadel, I cured Ser Jorah against the orders of Archmaester Embrose. I was punished by being made to transcribe several pieces of literature that had suffered damage and worm-rot. I came across a personal diary left behind in amongst some research on King's Landing by a High Septon Maynard. He wrote everything in the diary, how many steps were in the Citadel or how many windows were in the Great Sept of Baelor-"

"Is this to do with the Army of the Dead?" Jon asked slightly annoyed he'd come to the crypt to hear tattle from the mind of an old septon Jon didn't know about.  
"Jon, please. It's important that you listen" Sam urged and strangely Jon felt compelled to listen. Tyrion had a curious look on his face, as if the name High Septon Maynard was familiar to him. "It was tedious stuff, what he ate for breakfast or what he was doing that day on his travels but then I came across a rather unusual passage"

At this point Sam turns to Bran who is holding a small piece of paper with his own handwriting on. "I left the book behind but I wrote to the Citadel, to Arch Maester Embrose to send me the section I'd read in the book as it turned out to be important information. I didn't think he would but he did and so here it is"

Jon furrowed his brow and glanced at Daenerys. Her purple eyes sung in the candle lit room and her silver hair shone. She belonged in the north, Jon thought in that instance. Sam continued talking as Jon stared at Daenerys. "On this glorious day on the festival of the Maiden, 282 AL, I issued an annulment for the marriage of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen of Dragonstone and Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. He came to me saying he'd fallen for another, more beautiful maiden and she had him. I, being both of the Faith of the Seven and passing the Law of the Citadel granted this. Prince Rhaegar's children are illegitimate now the annulment has gone through and his only air is that of the babe that lives inside his new wife, Lady Lyanna of House Stark. I married them in a very secret Ceremony in Dorne, with only three Kingsguard members as witness"

Sam finished the letter and Jon felt the confusion of everyone else in the room. Tyrion however gasped, he saw the connection. Daenerys didn't know how she felt, Jon could see it plain on her face, he'd abandoned his wife and children for another wife and child that was never born... Sam nodded at Tyrion. "I didn't think anything of it; it was a personal diary of an old high septon. Then I came to Winterfell and met with Brandon who said he needed to speak with you about certain issues. When I pressed him he divulged to me. As you know, Bran is a greenseer and a warg"

Jon and Daenerys nodded; they'd been confronted with this information when they met Bran. He'd said sorry to Daenerys for the loss of her Dragon and she'd froze. No one was to know that happened. He'd told Jon he was sorry for the knife he took to the heart from the mutineers, that he was sorry about Ygritte. Sansa and Arya had explained as best as they could what was going on inside Bran's brain but it was still worrying to Jon. He then spoke.

"When I pressed my hand against the godswood at Castle Black, just outside, where you took your oath for the Night's watch I was shown one of my visions. It was the day Father found Lyanna, just before he brought her bones back to Winterfell. There was three of Rhaegar's closest Kingsguard members guarding a tower, The Tower of Joy in Dorne. Lyanna was screaming from the inside and after father defeated them he ran inside and found her dying in a bed of blood. She bled out and died... from childbirth. Birthing you, Jon"

There was silence from everyone. The Stark sisters faces formed a perfect 'O' shape as their jaws almost hit the stone floors of the crypt. Daenerys' head spun around and glanced at Jon who felt his head begin to swirl around. He always wanted to know who his mother was, he had always wished she had been a highborn Lady. And she was... but his father... his uncle... his father... Daenerys... _Dany_. She was looking at him in disbelief; as if she wanted to scream in shock and joy; feeling as many emotions as Jon himself was. "You're the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Robert's rebellion was a lie, he was in love with her and she was him and their love made you. Jon, you were loved, they loved their son, Aegon. That's your real name"

"Aegon? My brother already had a child named Aegon" Daenerys spoke in a snap she did not mean; her emotions flowing out of her all at once.

"Lady Lyanna named you in honor of the fallen prince at the sack of King's Landing, I saw this too. You were supposed to be Jaehaerys" Bran confirmed as he sat emotion free in his wheelchair.

"Lucky you didn't have any Targaryen features growing up, boy. Ned was never dishonorable" Tyrion spoke as the others couldn't, as Jon couldn't. He looked up as his knees shook. He looked at the statue of Lyanna stark and felt his bottom lip shake in conjunction with his legs. Instinctively he reached out to her, wishing he'd known her. But he pulled his hand back and stared at the floor instead, unable to even think properly.

"I... I don't understand" Jon rang his hands through his hair. He was shaking, his whole body collapsed in a heap on the floor. Daenerys was the first one to cross to him. She put her arm around him. "Why would he keep this secret from me?"

"To protect you - You know King Robert sent assassins to kill Queen Daenerys" Sam spoke as he helped his friend up off of the floor. "To stop you from being put in harm's way, because he loved your mother. What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty to the feel of a newborn son in your arms?"

"A-Aemon" Jon stuttered as he tried to process everything he was being told. He felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest. All these years, all the shame he'd felt at being the bastard. And he wasn't. "He... He didn't even tell Lady Stark, she never knew"

There was a solid five minutes Jon sitting in silence on the crypt floor in all his furs staring up at Lyanna's statue with tears in his eyes. Everyone else around him was talking and  filling in the blanks, Daenerys was sniffling with tears as she pieced things together. She then excused herself and Tyrion from the crypt as she needed to process what had been said. And before Jon knew it, he was being escorted out of the crypt even though he did not want to leave. He wanted to be alone, to process what had been said to him. It hadn't even occurred to him that this meant he and Daenerys were related, she was his Aunt, but she was younger than him.

She is not your Aunt, Jon... She's Daenerys...

She is your Aunt Jon, Not Daenerys...

She is not your Aunt, Jon... She's Daenerys...

She is your Aunt Jon, Not Daenerys...

His mind spun as he went back and forth on the thought. He loved her, he was in deep with Daenerys. He’d falling deep into her violet eyes and her silver hair; her honesty and integrity, her strength and her love for the people. She was different; more so than any other King or Queen before her. And yet, she was his Aunt. It wasn't long until he was placed by the fire in his chambers, covered with blankets and left alone. Alone to these thoughts that kept repeating itself.

Aegon. 

Son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. 

Loved.

_Aegon._

_Son of Rhaegar and Lyanna._

_Loved._

**_Aegon._ **

**_Son of Rhaegar and Lyanna._ **

**_Loved._ **

He was pulled out of his deep trance some hours later by a sharp rasp at his door. He fumbled as he tried to stand and open the door. When he pulls it back and reveals Daenerys stood there; he can't help but hear the nagging in his head. Aunt. She's your Aunt. But the firelight from his chambers danced across her skin and showed her iris' more. She looked stunning. And it was then he saw stood behind her was Ghost, who trotted in and laid himself on Jon's bed. Daenerys walked in and sat herself next to the wolf, petting and stroking his fur as he hung his tongue out of his mouth in happiness. Jon didn't know what to say; what could he say?

"It makes sense" Dany grinned as she broke the tension, she'd clearly been crying as her eyes were puffy from redness. "Drogon took a liking to you, you have the blood of Old Valyria in you"

"I... I'm not sure what's happening" Jon said honestly, sitting himself next to her on the bed. Dany squeezed his hand in support.

"All my life; I thought Viserys and I were the only Targaryen's left in this world. And when he died I was alone, I felt so alone. Little did I know on the other side of the world, there was a man who was my family" She spoke, tears brimming as she felt the connection to Jon flow through her body. "I always thought I'd be the end of my name, the last Targaryen, alone in the world. A little girl playing the game with no family to turn to, no one to understand what she's been through. But you're my family, and you understand"

"We cannot go back to how we were now, everything's different" Jon sighed as Ghost put his head on Jon's lap.

"Yes, everything is different. But nothing has to change. Arya and Sansa and Bran, they might be your cousins by blood, but they are your siblings; your brother and sisters. And I may be your Aunt by blood, but we don't know each other; we don't have that history. We were meant to meet and form this bond, I know it"

"I don't want the Iron Throne" He said as he looked directly into her eyes, the flame flickering in the glassy violet iris'; dancing as they sing a song of fire and blood.

"I always thought I'd marry Viserys when he took the throne back, but he died and I was the last one. And now, there is two of us" Daenerys had a way with word which made Jon forget everything else except the movements her lips made and the sweet sound that came from them when she spoke. "I don't want you to bend the knee, Jon Snow. I want you to rule, with me. As Husband and Wife. As King and Queen. We're going to save this country and we're going to rule it when we're done"

"We can't just ignore this" Jon said.

"I can, I must" Daenerys pleaded as took Jon's face in her hands and kissed him with vigour and passion. When the kiss ended, Jon was rendered speechless. "It's not uncommon for my family to inter-marry. and we must for the survival of this country, for us, for this..."

She trailed off and lowered her hands to her stomach. Jon blinked as if he was going to have an information overload. He'd just been told that Eddard Stark was not his true father, he was the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna Stark. And now he was being told that Daenerys was with child. Exasperated he felt his mouth turn into the largest smile he'd ever had. "I believe today has been the strangest day of my life"

"And mine, my King" She smiled with such happiness and light; Jon thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful. "I believe your seed quickening in my womb is not the best of timing. But I have something else to fight for; something to keep me going. Viserion, I lost one child; and I've been granted another. With the man I have fallen in love with, my family"

"This is everything I've ever wanted" Jon was being extremely honest with Daenerys. She met his honest with a kiss that was so full of heart and need that Ghost got off the bed and pawed at the door to leave. Jon rolled his eyes and moved to let the direwolf out.

Peace.

Peace and Quiet.

That night, he spilled his seed in her once again and they laid in the furs and silks of their bed. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many one shots great and small for Jonerys
> 
> A/N - Edited 02/10/2017


End file.
